Everyday Life
by animeluver4
Summary: AU It's about how Kaoru goes to a club and meets Kenshin,how they go out and the things that go on in thier lives. OOCness
1. Default Chapter

                                                         Everyday Life

Author's Note: Alternate Universe. Kaoru is a high school teacher. She's in her early twenties and lives in a town home.

Slight changes made on 4/7/04.

Kaoru came home from a long day of work. She had stayed late to finish grading tests. The first thing she did when she got home was take a nice, hot bubble bath. Once Kaoru got out the first thing she heard was the door bell. It sounded like someone was anxious to get in. Kaoru didn't have time to get dressed so she went and answered the door with nothing but a soft cotton towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was down and it was dripping wet.

Megumi was at the door and said," Hi there…Kaoru!" 

Megumi apparently had a big grin on her face.

Kaoru replied," What do you want?"

"Why, aren't you going to invite me in?" Megumi said.

"Come on in."

Megumi was Kaoru's next door neighbor. They had lived in town homes and Megumi came over to Kaoru's place almost every day. Megumi came in and sat down on Kaoru's big, comfy sofa. She was holding a colorful blue piece of paper in her hand.

            Megumi was about to start talking about the piece of paper when Kaoru interrupted and said," Hey, wait a sec(ond) and let me go change into something more comfortable."

            Before Megumi could reply back, Kaoru rushed up stairs in the blink of an eye. A few moments later Kaoru came back down in a pair of baby blue sweats and a tight white shirt with a crown on it.

"All right, so what's that piece of paper you have in your hands?"

"They're having a free ladies night at this club and we get in free. I've heard good stuff about this club if you're worried."

"I don't know, I want to stay home tonight and just relax."

"Oh come on Kaoru it's a Friday. You can relax tomorrow, you need to go out and have some fun and…get a man. You know, there are a lot of hot men at this club. Sano's going to come with us. I invited him over."

"Megumi I do not need a man and I will not go anywhere with that boyfriend of yours! No, no, no!

"Sano's only going to drive with us to the club and once we get inside he'll leave you alone."

"You sure Megumi?" Kaoru hastily replied.

"Yes."

Next chapter: Kaoru and Megumi get ready to go to the club and they see one really hot guy that catches their eye. Wonder who?  

PLEASE REVIEW It'll let me know if anyone likes this story and if you guys do I promise to make the next chapter better and longer. Tell me if I have to do better on something because flames are accepted.


	2. At the Club

Everyday Life

Chapter Two: At the Club

(Edits: 4/11/06)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. For the last chapter I forgot to write a disclaimer so this is the disclaimer for the last chap. too. I also don't own anything well known mentioned here. (By that I mean Lil Kim's song. It's just in case.)

Author's Note: Here is the new chap. Longer and better (hopefully). Um let's see, I'm going to keep the title Everyday Life. I kind of like it now. I really got inspired to write for the past few days and so now I finally have a story. One last thing PLEASE REVIEW. With that said, on with the story.

Kaoru said,"I'll meet you at your place in about 25 minutes."

"'K."

Megumi went back to go get dressed. Kaoru went back upstairs but before going up she heard a growl from her stomach. She just realized she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. It was 8:15(p.m.). She decided to go get a quick bite to eat from the kitchen. Once there, she found nothing but a box of crackers.

"Oh great! I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

Finding nothing else after searching some more, she finally ate the crackers.

She quickly went upstairs and into her luxurious master bedroom. She opened the door to her walk-in closet and started to look for something to wear. She finally found a not too old short, black, strapless dress that an old boyfriend had given to her. She never did like him, she broke up with him after finding out he only wanted to have sex with her.

Kaoru decided to put the dress on. It clung to her body revealing her curvy shape. It looked very nice on her. "Well at least the guy had good taste."

After that she went to her dressing table to take a seat and apply her make-up. Then she put on perfume that smelled of rich jasmine and accented her beautifully. She went downstairs and looked in the shoe closet. She found her new pair of black, strap-y sandals and put those on. Kaoru looked at the round and shiny clock hanging up on the wall and saw she had only 3 minutes left. Kaoru got her purse and went to Megumi's place.

The door to Megumi's place was slightly open. Kaoru decided to push open the door and my, my, did she see a surprise. She saw Megumi on top of Sanosuke lying down on the sofa, passionately making out. Sano's arms were around Megumi's derrière and Megumi's arms were all over Sano's vividly brown, spiky hair tugging at it.

Feeling a presence in the room, Sanosuke looked up and saw Kaoru. Wondering why he had suddenly stopped, Megumi discontentedly looked up knowing it was Kaoru. They both immediately got up.

"Well, look who's here babe."

"Sheesh, Kaoru couldn't you be a little late?" Megumi replied in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry Megumi." Kaoru said sarcastically. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah sure, just let me re-apply my make-up."

Apparently all of Megumi's scarlet red lipstick was smeared and most of it was around Sano's lips and their hair was out of place.

"Yeah, I need to freshen up really quick too. Hehe." Sanosuke said. Both of them rushed towards the nearest bathroom.

Kaoru took a seat on the now empty sofa. She sat there for a few minutes looking blankly at the big screen TV in front of her. Thinking to herself, Kaoru thought 'maybe I shouldn't go out tonight, I mean Megumi looked pretty cozy on top of Sano.' She let out a heavy sigh. Megumi and Sano finally came back. Megumi was holding Sano's arm.

"All right, come on let's go Missy" He sneered at Kaoru.

"Shut up!" With that said Kaoru followed Megumi and Sano to the car.

The way to the club was no joy ride either. Sanosuke was listening to rap music and was also singing along with the radio.

"…got a man in Japan and a dude in Tahiti…"

"Oh my God! Megumi why the hell did you ever go out with that man! Damn it, tell him to shut the fuck up! He can't sing!"

"I don't care, it doesn't annoy me and I think he's only doing it annoy you. Besides I think he has a wonderful voice."

"Come on Kaoru don't you want to sing? It's fun." Sano said that to make her even more pissed at him.

"No thank you!" Kaoru was practically screaming now because Sanosuke turned up the volume after Kaoru was done talking to Megumi.

Amazingly enough there was no line at the club entrance. So in they went. The club was filled with flashy lights, loud music, and people who were dancing.

Sano gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and went to leave.

Before Sano could rush out of Megumi's sight, Megumi yelled out in a sweet voice," Oh Sano if you flirt with any of the girls here or do anything that I don't approve of…"Then surprisingly her voice changed into a deep, evil voice, "I will know and you will be very unhappy when you find out what happens to you!"

Sano said to himself, "Damn it!"

Megumi and Kaoru decided to go to a table and sit. But before Kaoru could sit down, a teenager who looked like he was 16 came up to her and said in a very drunk tone," Hic… want …hic…some…beer?"

Kaoru noticed the teen was in her 2nd period class. "Hey aren't you in my class?"

Realizing the young woman was his teacher he said," Um…Miss Kamiya? Uh…bye! And he ran as fast he could in the opposite direction.

"Kids! I need to call that boy's parents tomorrow."

"Hey Kaoru I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?"

"Sure, Megumi, just get me some water."

"Ok."

While Kaoru was waiting for Megumi, someone caught her eye. This man, who looked like he was about 26 years of age, had gorgeous, red long hair tied up into a low ponytail. His long bangs were covering up his eyes but everything she could see on his face was so hot. He also had a distinguishing feature. He had this large cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

Kaoru hadn't seen Megumi standing next to her. Megumi decided to look at what Kaoru was gazing at.

"So I see you've found someone you like." With a grin on her face. Kaoru broke her stare and quickly said," I wasn't looking at anyone."

"Yeah sure. He sure is attractive. Why don't you go talk to him? You know I would've asked him out if I already didn't have a boyfriend."

The man seemed like he didn't want to be here. He was standing next to another man around his age with black hair at the punch bowl.

Kaoru wanted to stare at him all night long but she couldn't otherwise Megumi would start making comments. So she decided to give one more quick glance. This time the man's bangs weren't covering his eyes up and he was intently observing her. Kaoru blushed and saw his soft violet eyes before turning her head around.

"Before we leave tonight, I'm going to make sure you speak to that man."

"Yeah right, Megumi."

Megumi handed over Kaoru's cold bottle of water. She took it and thirstily drank the water.

**A while later**

Sano popped out of no where and said,"Hey honey, since I can't flirt with girls which I wasn't going to do anyways I decided to go and talk to this guy I saw. His name's Kenshin Himura. Seem's like a nice guy.

With much interest Megumi said," Really, can you tell me how this Kenshin guy looks like?"

"He has long red hair and a scar on his left cheek. Why?"

Kaoru said to herself uh-oh. "Just wondering. Could you introduce us to him? I'd like to see who this Kenshin guy is."

"Fine as long as there's nothing fishy going on.."

"Hey anyone want to dance?" Kaoru hoped they'd get distracted and say yes.

Megumi just ignored her and grasped her arm and pulled her along.


	3. Hi Nice to Meet You

Everyday Life

Chapter 3: Hi Nice to Meet You

Author Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I need to work on the original ending of the chapter some more. Hope you guys like it anyways. I would also like to say that I would love some constructive criticism so I can make this story a better reading experience for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. sighs

Step by step they were getting closer to him, the man named Kenshin. Now since Sanosuke, Megumi, and Kaoru are on their way to him, let's see what Kenshin is currently doing.

"Aoshi, why did you have to drag me along?"

"Hey you made a new friend didn't you? And I wasn't going to come all by myself with a group of sixteen year old girls. Besides, I thought I'd let Misao have some fun tonight."

"She threatened you didn't she?

With a sigh Aoshi said," Yes."

The both of them took a seat and began to drink their punch, unknowingly that it had been contaminated with alcohol.

Kenshin wondered who that strange raven haired woman was. He had seen her glancing at him the first time but to prevent her from seeing him he let his lengthy red bangs droop over his face. He did this so he could catch glimpses of her without her actually seeing him looking at her.

She had the most beautiful deep blue eyes. He could've looked into them forever. Kenshin began to search the area around him with his eyes to look for the woman. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Kenshin, I'm getting some more punch. This stuff's pretty good." said Aoshi interrupting Kenshin's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh I really don't like this drink. There's something fishy about it, that it is."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Sanosuke, Megumi, and Kaoru were almost there.

"Kenshin!" A deep male voice yelled out.

Kenshin turned his head towards the source of the sound and saw his new friend walking with two women behind him. One of them was tall and had long black hair that ran past her waist. She had an ivory complexion with scarlet lipstick and make-up. The other woman walking behind the tall woman with her wrist in the tall woman's grip was a bit shorter, had raven hair and a strapless black dress. Kenshin realized the shorter woman as the person he saw earlier on. It was the woman with the deep blue eyes. Kenshin was so happy!

"Hello Sanosuke!" Kenshin said with a grin widening on his face.

"Hi Kenshin, I want you to meet my girlfriend Megumi Takani and her friend Kaoru Kamiya.

_So that's her name_, Kenshin thought to himself, _Kaoru Kamiya_.

"Wow, this Kenshin guy looks even more handsome up close." Megumi lightly whispered into Kaoru's ear.

Megumi took a step forward and let go of Kaoru's wrist and said," Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Kenshin."

Megumi said this in order to think of an excuse to get Kenshin and Kaoru alone.

Sanosuke moved a little closer so that he could stand next to Megumi. Sanosuke slipped a hand around Megumi's waist and whispered into her ear asking why she wanted to meet Kenshin.

Megumi's reply was "I'll tell you about it after you and I leave."

"Sanosuke answered back with a "Huh?"

"Just shut up and go along with what I do." Megumi said

"

Megumi ignored what few sentences Kenshin had to say about himself. "Oh that's wonderful. Umm…Sanosuke and I are kind of hungry, so we're going to get something to eat. It was nice meeting you." Megumi said.

Without thinking Megumi shoved Sanosuke's free hand into hers and dashed a way.

Kaoru was now standing alone with the man named Kenshin.

AN:Well hope this is okay for now and I'll try to update soon.

To the Reviewers:

**XP-DarkAngel:** I wasn't initially planning on Misao coming with Aoshi and Kenshin but you gave me an idea so I decided to put Misao in. Thanks for the idea and for reviewing.

**RK-128: **Thanks for thinking it was suspenseful. I didn't think of the ending like that.

And to everyone else: thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it.


	4. The Plan

Everyday Life

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rurouni Kenshin. Not the show, merchandise, or original story. I own nothing!

Author's Notes: I know it was a late update but I apologize for it. To make it up I tried to make this chapter long. Sometimes I'll update really soon (like for chapter 2)or really late(like chapter 3). I know for I won't able to update for about the next two weeks because I'll be off vacationing somewhere where I won't have any access to a computer. Hope you guys like it and sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC.

'…' -thoughts

She was now standing next to the man named Kenshin.

As the people around them were dancing someone bumped into Kaoru from behind very hard. Kaoru thought she would fall and hit the dance floor with a big thump. She never touched the floor instead she was being held up by a strong pair of arms. It was Kenshin. Kaoru blushed at the close contact.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem." Kenshin happily said and gently let go of her arms. "Would you like to come take a seat with me?"

"Sure."

"It sure is loud in here, almost as loud as it is in school." Kaoru said sitting down in her seat.

"School?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, you see I'm a high school teacher. The teens in my classes are so loud and noisy."

"Well that must be horrible, but I love children especially little ones."

"Oh yes I do too, in fact I live with a 4 and 8 year old girl."

"So, you're married?"

"Uh… I'm not married. They're my cousins. I'm surrounded by kids all the time. I even baby sit my next door neighbors' ten year old son Yahiko."

"You seem like you have a pretty busy life."

"Yes I do."

"Do you ever have time to relax?"

"Sometimes, but rarely do I ever have time for myself. Tonight I was lucky to have some time to relax but my friend, Megumi, insisted that I come here."

"You do not like going out?"

"No, I do but I just wanted some time for myself…"

Their conversation was interrupted with the appearance of a teenage girl who looked like she was 16. She had a cheery smile plastered on to her face.

Misao had been dancing with her girlfriends having a good time when she decided to check up on Kenshin and Aoshi.

"Hey Okon , I'll be right back, I want to go see what Aoshi and Kenshin are doing." Misao said out loud to one of her girlfriends.

"Ok, be back quick, we'll be waiting." Okon replied.

"Sure,"

Misao took off to go search for Aoshi first. She spotted a tall dark haired man slouched over the punch bowl table and instantly recognized him as Aoshi. Misao walked over to Aoshi and said," Hi, Aoshi!"

"Is that… you Mii…sao?"

"What's wrong with you?" Misao asked with concern. She then went closer to Aoshi to see if anything was wrong and she smelled the strong scent of alcohol in his mouth.

"Oh my god, you're drunk Aoshi! How'd this happen? Wait, never mind, I'll just go and get Kenshin. Do you think you can wait here for a few minutes?"

"Yee…sss"

"Do you know where Kenshin is?"

"…by the… table."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Misao took off towards the table. Halfway to her destination she spotted Kenshin talking to a woman. A very pretty dark haired woman.

'Never mind about getting Kenshin to take Aoshi home, I think I have a different plan now.'

With that said she took off towards Kenshin's table.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Well I hope you like it. Also, please tell me if there are any mistakes. And now I would like to thank all the reviewers/ answer questions.

**StarScout42/Katie: **Well Katie I've finally updated. The villagers won't attack me with their pitchforks now.

**angel:** I hope you like what happened in this chapter. It was suppose to be longer but I didn't have the time to do so.

**gena:** Gosh, I feel so special. I'm glad you like this fic.

**XP-DarkAngel: **Thank you for your comment. I'm happy. Um… Aoshi and Misao are not dating but maybe I might make them date. I'm not sure.

**RK-128:** Yep, you're right, Aoshi is intoxicated and I'm not that good at conversations when people first meet. So I hope you like the conversation and you're welcome for the note.

**tgrlily8701:** It's nice to know that you think my story's cool. Thanks.

**Deseray:** I'm happy to know that you like the story so far. The idea of Kaoru meets Kenshin just sorta came to me. I thought it would be neat to do something like that.

**Debbie: **Thanks for liking the story.

**Fantasydreamer: **I know you read chapter 3 but you didn't review. Boy Erica you've got to remember cause I'm still waiting for your feedback.

**Chloe: **Nice to know I have your interest.

**Mimiru:** I'm glad you thought it was good

**Lilanimegirl2007: **Thank you for being my first reviewer.


	5. The Plan in Action

Everyday Life

Chapter 5: The Plan in Action

With that said she took off towards Kenshin's table.

"Hiya Kenshin!" said Misao

"Hello Misao."

"I need to ask you something but first, if you don't mind me asking, who's this?"

"Oh, Misao this is Kaoru Kamiya, Kaoru this is Misao Makimachi."

"Hello Misao," said Kaoru while reaching an arm out to shake Misao's hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" said Misao shaking her hand. "Uh… sorry I can't stay and talk but I have to ask you something Kenshin."

"Yes?"

"Can I have the car keys? I left something in there and I have to go get it."

"Sure, but be back quick, ok?"

"Ok!" Misao lied.

Misao took the car keys and went over to Aoshi and told him to put his arm around her for support. At first he objected and tried to stand by himself but couldn't and so he gave in. Next, Misao went over to her friends with Aoshi and told them that they needed to go home now because she had a plan and Aoshi was very drunk.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? What if Kenshin gets mad" asked Toku, a friend of Misao's.

"Trust me, he'll thank me later. Now come on guys, let's go before Kenshin notices anything." Misao siad.

The group of people headed off towards the car. Misao helped Aoshi to get in the passenger's seat with some trouble and she got in the driver's seat.

"Misao, try to drive carefully." Said Ayako.

"Don't worry I have my driver's permit. Oh and um… make sure you guys have your seat belts on." 

"We made sure the moment we got in" said Misao's three friends in unison.

Misao started the engine and began to back up real slowly out of the parking lot.

"Watch out!" yelled Sayomi "There's a car behind us."

"Oh right. I guess I forgot to look back." Misao said.

Aoshi grunted in pain at the abrupt stop.

Misao waited for the car to pass and started driving out of the club's parking lot.

_____________________

"I wonder what's taking Misao so long" Kenshin asked

"Maybe you should go check up on her" Kaoru suggested.

"Yes, I'd better. Would you mind having to wait for a few minutes?"

"Oh no, I don't mind."

Kenshin got up and went to the punch table. A sudden thought of Aoshi popped into Kesnhin's mind.

'I wonder where Aoshi is? He should've been back. I hope nothing happened to him.

After searching the whole club, Kenshin went outside to the parking lot and looked for his car. Kenshin heard his cell phone ring. He took it out and said, "Hello."

"….Hi Kenshin." Misao nervously said.

"Misao is that you!? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen when I tell you where I am promise not to get to mad?"

"Ok."

"Ok. See since I saw you with that woman, Kaoru, and it looked like you were having a good time and all, I decided to take Aoshi and my friends home myself because Aoshi was drunk and I didn't want you to get involved because I wanted you to get to know Kaoru." Said Misao in one breathy rush.

"Oroo…?"

"Hello?"

"Are you crazy Misao!?" shouted Kenshin

"Kenshin I'll explain everything to you later, I'm almost home and I don't want to get a ticket. Bye!"

"Wait…"

Kenshin went back to the club somewhat upset but he didn't let that show when he went back to meet Kaoru.

"Everything go okay?" Asked Kaoru.

"Fine."

Kenshin needed to do something to loosen up and relieve his anger.  

"Would you like to dance?" asked Kenshin

"Sure."

And off

the two went to dance on the flashy dance floor.

______________________

"Don't those two look cute together, Sano?"

"I wouldn't know if they were cute."

"Sano." Scolded Megumi

"Hey, you asked the wrong person for an opinion on 'cute'"

"You're right, why do I bother?"

"Hey babe, you want to come over to my place?"

"When?"

"Now."

"But Kaoru looks like she's having a good time and I don't want to have to go and tell…"

"Then don't tell her to leave, Megumi." Sano smoothly interjected.

Invisible little fox ears could be seen sprouting up from Megumi's head and a little laughter of "ohohohoho".

"Shall we go Megumi?" said Sano with an arm out towards her.

"Of course." Said Megumi smirking as she took her boyfriend's outstretched arm.


	6. Going Home

Author's Notes: **First thing I would like to say is that I have put up all of chapter 5 so please read that if you want this chapter to make sense**, just click the button and go read it. Next thing, school is a pain, because it takes up to much time, so I can't update that often, especially now because tests are coming up. Plus I had a bad writer's block, so this chapter in my opinion is bland and boring. Answers to reviews are at the bottom.

Everyday Life 

The rhythmic song moved their bodies to the beat of the song. Both of them dissolved into the song, oblivious to their surroundings. Kenshin and Kaoru danced themselves a way and had a great time dancing.

"I think I need a break." Huffed Kaoru.

"Yes, me too, that I do." Said Kenshin.

The two people went back to their table away from the dancing crowd.

"I'll be right back, I need to go see Megumi really quick" said Kaoru.

"Alright." Replied Kenshin.

Kaoru went to find Megumi where she was sitting but Kaoru didn't see her there. 

'_Maybe she's somewhere with Sano.'_

Kaoru went to the dance floor, the bar, and the punch table.

'_I haven't seen Sano either, where are they?_'

At last she went to the restroom area. She went inside and yelled,"Megumi are you in here?"

No answer but a group of stares. Kaoru yelled Megumi's name one more time but she still had no reply and so she left. Kaoru couldn't find Megumi anywhere, so she walked up to the outside payphone and wanted to call Megumi's home but then she thought of  calling Sano's home instead.

'_I think her disappearance just might have been planned.'_

Rrring, rring, ring.

"Hello?" Megumi answered.

Hearing Megumi's voice somewhat upset Kaoru.

"I'd like an explanation, Megumi."

"Alright, Sano asked me to come to his apartment, at first I objected, but then agreed. So, that's about it Kaoru. Don't be too upset, I'm sure you'll have enough money to ride the bus home."

"Megumi! How could you!?"

"Kaoru, go have fun tonight. I'm a little busy right now. Call me later. Bye."

"I think I've had enough for one night." Kaoru muttered to herself after Megumi hung up on her.

_'I should go tell Kenshin that I want to go home now. I really did enjoy tonight with Kenshin though.'_

Kaoru went back inside to the club to tell Kenshin she was going home. As Kaoru went to go tell her goodbye, Kenshin asked that she say goodbye for him to Sano. Afterwards Kaoru left.

            While waiting for the bus, Kaoru wondered whether she should go to Sano's apartment and pound him on the head. She decided against that idea because she wasn't too sure of where he lived.

The bus pulled up and it drove Kaoru home.

**Lionheart23:** Thanks for the review and reading my story. ^_^

**The Couples Writer:** Thank you for the constructive criticism, I really appreciate it. I know the plot seems like its going too fast but K/K aren't getting together that quick. Hopefully this chapter slowed things down a bit for you. BTW my computer's fixed now, so thanks for suggesting help though.

**Michelle breon: **I'm very glad that you like my story, thanks.

**Kenshie's**** Tenshi:** Yah, Kenshin is really hot (drool). Thanks for reviewing.

**Fallenangel-91:** It would be really funny to see Aoshi doing something funny like singing karaoke or dancing while's he's drunk but I'm not gonna write about that. I'll leave that up to the expert comedy writers to do that. :P

**PrincessSakura4(**I've finally updated but it's a short chapter, hope you liked it.)**, Orion kohaishu(**hehe, thanks a lot, I liked that you enjoyed my story.)**, light demon, Shizuka, and Mishorou Mie**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'll leave a comment for every reviewer next chapter.**

I will be sure to make next chapter long for all of you who wanted longer chapters to make up for this short chapter. 


	7. Moving Out

Everyday Life

Chapter 7: Moving Out

Disclaimer: Does it look like a girl writing on would own RK? (No)

Author's Note: The author lives and she has finally updated. Wow, I haven't updated what, over a year now? I wonder if I even have any readers left. I'd be surprised if I did. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy what I have for chap. 7, because you guys deserve it.

'…' thoughts

Kaoru carried the heavy box up three flights of stairs and into an empty room, where one's voice would still echo if one spoke loud enough. Kaoru muttered to herself for falling into his bet. Or rather a trick that was set up as a bet because Sanosuke Sagara was never one to win bets. It all happened last week.

Sano was around at Kaoru's as usual. He bent himself in front of the refrigerator door, scavenging for food. His head tilted towards the direction of shuffling feet. It was Kaoru coming in to retrieve the phone on the kitchen counter. Sano knew now was the time to execute his plan. While Kaoru was oblivious to Sano's scheming face, Sano casually walked over to pick up the darts for the dartboard on the wall opposite him. The tall man realized he was damn good at shooting darts directly on the bulls' eye, but Missy didn't know that. He smirked inwardly knowing Kaoru would be moving his items to his new apartment next weekend after his "fair" bet.

"Hey Missy, care to wager a bet with me?" asked Sano.

A small flicker of suspicion crept upon Kaoru's features. "It depends." She continued with a cocky attitude. "But, whatever it is, I'm sure I'll win. Knowing you, Sano, you have rotten luck. I've never even seen you win anything. Have you ever won anything?"

"Make fun of me all you want, but my bet is simple. Three tries to see who can get the dart on the center of the dartboard or as close as possible. If both of us are the same distance apart, then we'll battle it out in a game of Rock, paper, scissors."

"That's it? It seems simple enough to me. I'm going to beat you Sano."

"But wait Kaoru;" continued Sano with an explanation, "you have to throw it from the entrance of the kitchen, the furthest point from the dartboard."

"Fine."

"Now, if I win Kaoru, you get to move everything from my old apartment to my new one next Saturday, by yourself. And if you win…"

"When I win, you stay away from my home for two, no three weeks, and go out on a date with Megumi dressed up as a chicken. And to prove it, I'll send Yahiko to take pictures throughout your date."

'What the hell!' Sano was glad he'd win the bet or otherwise he'd be in deep trouble. "Alright Missy, why don't you start?"

Kaoru realized this was the first time she heard him say anything about moving. "Sano, when did you decide to move?"

Sano scratched the back of his head and replied with a meek grin, "Since my landlord kicked me out two days ago. Luckily she gave me time to pack up and a friend found somewhere for me to stay."

Finally, the "game" commenced. Kaoru threw once, twice, then three times. Her third shot landed closest to the center, off by an inch or so. It's didn't satisfy her, but she didn't let Sano see that. 'Besides, he couldn't win, could he?'

"Hah! Beat that Sano."

"I'll try."

Sano picked up his set of darts, threw the first one and missed it on purpose. His dart landed near the outer edge of the board, and Kaoru burst out laughing at his failed attempt. He ignored her and continued to throw the second dart, which settled closer to the center.

"You can't make the last shot."

"Have a little faith in me, Missy." Sano selected the last one. With slow precision he took perfect aim and tossed it directly into the center. A wave of disbelief washed over Kaoru's face.

"What do ya think? Surprised I won? You should be."

She stood blankly and waited for him to further explain. "Did I ever tell you that I'm really good at throwing darts?"

It finally hit Kaoru that Sano had been up to something. "Sano! You tricked me!"

Sano interrupted Kaoru, "A bet is a bet, you're moving my stuff next weekend" He readied himself for her to attack with blows upon blows, but she punched him only once in the face.

"Get out!"

He hurried out through the front door. He turned to say something, but the door slammed in his face. "You will be moving my stuff next week, right Kaoru?" Sano took the silence as a yes. Then, he made his way to his apartment to pack up the remainder of his possessions.

Kaoru kicked the box she set down on the floor as consolation for letting out her built up anger. After a few moments, she went over a mental checklist of what she had left. 'Three more boxes, a mattress, and an old, but cozy couch.' She hurried downstairs excited that she didn't have many more things left, but in her excitement she left the keys in the apartment.

Sano left Kaoru alone for the day, opting to spend time with his beloved fox.

Ms. Kamiya came up to the door of the new apartment finally realizing her mistake.

"Oh kami." 'This is going to be a long day'.

Author's Note: I hope this makes you guys happy. Truthfully I am a lazy, lazy person and I become unmotivated really quickly. So to keep me motivated, why don't you all send me some reviews with encouraging words? How about it? Do review and let me know what you think.

P.S. I said I'd thank all the reviewers this time, well I lied. Maybe some other time.


	8. Locked Out?

Everyday Life

Chapter 8: Locked Out?

Author's Note: I updated a lot sooner this time, ne? I couldn't think of a goodtitle for this chapter. I know it's really short, but I'll be updating sometime later this week.Anyways, enjoy!

"Damn it! I'm so stupid!" Kaoru wanted to beat someone or something into a bloody pulp.

After a few minutes of frustration she mollified herself and swept a dirtied step before sitting down on the bottom of the stairs. She'd just wait for a while. She started humming a tune to keep her preoccupied. After an hour of humming tunes though, she'd just about had it. A couple of people came and went, but none were Sano.

Later

Kaoru was drifting off to sleep on the step, closing her eyes, but she heard a voice calling her name. "Kaoru." She wanted the irritating voice calling her name to go away, however she felt a faint tap on her shoulder. "Miss Kaoru?"

She opened her eyes. A familiar face with violet eyes and flaming red hair came into view. The irritating voice belonged to, "Kenshin? What are you doing here?" She was surprised from his sudden appearance but pleasantly surprised now that she knew it was Kenshin.

"Well…I kind of live here. And you? You don't live here too, do you?" asked the equally surprised redhead.

"No, I got locked out of someone's apartment. I've been waiting for my jerk of a friend, Sano."

"That's terrible." Kenshin thought for a second before he inquired, "Well, I wouldn't mind if you stay with me until your friend arrives. Is that alright with you?"

Excited, Kaoru responded, "Really? I'd love it! I wouldn't have to sit out here anymore." His lips lifted into a light smile at Kaoru's eagerness. "So which floor do you live on?"

AN: Do check out my profile for updates on story progress. Ciao.


	9. Quality Time Together

EL 9

Quality Time Together

"_So which floor do you live on?"_

Kenshin's hands unconsciously pointed to the blue-gray tiled floor they were standing on. "This floor. Please follow me." He turned with a wave of his hand. He then fished around in his jeans pocket for his key…the door clicked open. He held the door to let Kaoru enter. A small wave of nervousness washed over him suddenly as the 'eager' woman brushed against his hand without any awareness of causing him this feeling.

Kaoru entered into a very simple living room. Sparsely furnished, but with a touch of elegance. She looked around for pictures, but found only one. It stood alone a top a mahogany corner table. The woman's lips curved into a slight smile in the photo. Thick, long, dark bangs framed her paler than the moon face, but intensified her almost ravenous orbs. Her eyes held a wistful look despite her smile.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

The sudden voice of Kenshin startled her. "Oh, I'd like some juice." Moments later he returned. "Thanks."

"Are you two related?" asked Kaoru pointing to the sole picture.

Kenshin glanced at the picture. In reply he gave Kaoru a wistful smile just like the one in the picture. "She's my ex-wife"

Kaoru realized her mistake; she had sailed into unsafe waters. She finished with a soft, "Oh, sorry."

"No, don't be. So…" said Kenshin changing the topic "…were you and Sano planning to do anything together?" He was referring to why she was here.

Flustered at the mention of Sano's name she said no. " I came here to move Sano's things by myself. She emphasized 'by myself' as if to evoke deep sympathy from her companion.

Kenshin waited, but she didn't continue. He was confused that Sano would make Kaoru do such a thing. He seemed like a nice person. "Why did he make you do that?" And that set everything off. Everything that she had been bottling up since today exploded. She went into excruciating detail about why she was in this position in the first place.

A long while later ( with several bouts of exaggeration included)…

An awkward silence took place after Kaoru finished her ranting. Sure Kenshin could do nothing but agree with her, but what else was he supposed to do? He barely even knew the woman. Finally: silence led to nervousness and nervousness led to someone cracking under the pressure. "…Do you like to play games?" asked the redheaded man, not knowing what else to do.

Kaoru thought it an odd question. A very odd question. She nodded with a slow yes. Kenshin promptly left the room ,and returned a few minutes later with an old board game. "Do you like checkers?"

"Yeah! I love it."

**A few hours later (filled with giggles and confusion)**

"That was fun. I haven't played since I was a teenager."

"It was fun Miss Kaoru.", said Kenshin relaxing on the floor.

The sky outside was dark now and the bright twinkling stars that usually hid during the day began to come out and dot the sky like fallen confetti on the floor. Kaoru glanced at the window from her seat on the couch. 'When will that jackass come home?' As if some higher being answered her question, she saw a familiar dark Toyota pulling into the apartment complex's property. She also saw chocolate colored rooster-like hair sticking out of the open automobile window. Her blood boiled. Boy did she have a mouthful to say to _him_. She rose from her seat determined to chastise _him_. Kaoru excused herself from Kenshin's presence and said that she'd be right back.

Sano had a wonderful, carefree day. He drove home expecting everything to be in order and have all his items transferred to the apartment. He expected wrong. He expected wrong because Hell was waiting for him at the entrance to the apartment building not to mention his unmoved items were waiting for him outside too.

AN: Well how was it? Liked it? Hated it? Blah? Let me know what you think. Hopefully my update will be sooner than my other updating periods. **And AGAIN(for those who missed it in the last chapter): you can check my profile nowto see progress/updates on my stories.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	10. Fun

EL 10

Fun

AN: Helloooo people! How is everyone? I would say that I updated a lot faster than usual, ne and I kept my promise like I said I would. But I have bad news though. After this chapter, you guys will have to wait a long time (at least a month) because I will be going away for a summer program, which hopefully will be fun. You can think of ideas for me, because this chapter is as far as I've written in my writing journal. Plus I want to end my story soon, because it's been out too long. Enjoy this long(er) chapter.

Bright rays of sunlight streamed in through the dusty blinds onto the sleeping form. As the young woman shifted her weight, her stomach growled out in anger from hunger. Sleepy eyes looked at the clock and then the woman pulled herself out of bed. She dressed and hurried downstairs to leave for the grocery store because she was hungry and she literally had no food to eat at home. Kaoru, previously sleeping minutes ago, opened the door only to come face to face with the infamous doctor, Megumi.

"So Kaoru, how's life going?"

Kaoru was blunt; she didn't want to wait any longer than necessary. "Megumi, go back home or stay here. I don't care which, but I'm going to buy some food now."

Megumi thought with mock frustration. "I think I'll wait. I need to talk to you."

"Ok, I'll be back."

Kaoru shut the door behind her and drove off in her metallic black car. Minutes later, she arrived at her intended destination. She picked up a plastic green basket on the way in.

She started in the produce section where bright reds, greens, and a mélange of a variety of colors attacked her wondering eyes. Exotic fruits greeted her, delighting her hungry stomach. Large yellow-green papayas, ripe and fragrant mangoes, and sweet lychees hidden under bumpy, red skins appealed to her. She picked what she liked and went off to the dairy section, followed by the grand cereal aisle. She reached for a box that was all the way on the top shelf. She stood on her tip toes while her basket of items dangled from her unsteady arm. As she grabbed the box, half her items fell on the floor with a soft thud. She bent down to pick up the items, but saw a strange hand helping her pick the food up.

The body lifted his head.

"Kenshin, what a surprise. How are you?"

"I'm quite fine, that I am. I'm pleased to see you."

"Thanks so much for helping me." Kaoru gave him a warm smile. She really liked Kenshin. She thought that he would make a great friend due to his kindness. 'Too bad I'm not that nice with my students,' thought Kaoru as she smirked mentally. 'Anyways, back to what I need to do.' She was concocting a plan in her head.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, Miss Kaoru?"

"Will you be busy today?" She hoped he would say no to her question.

Kenshin thought why she asked that, but rejoined, "No. Today is my day off. The only thing I'm planning to do is relax, do my laundry, and buy the groceries, which I'm doing right now."

'Yes!' thought Kaoru. Now, why was she so excited about such an answer?

"Well, that's great Kenshin!" Kaoru said aloud enthusiastically. " I would love it if you could come to my home today after you finish shopping. I'd like to have you over for lunch and thank you for letting me stay at your apartment."

She waited for a positive answer. She didn't want a romantic relationship with the man, anyways. She wanted him only as a friend.

"Sure, but under the condition that you let me drop my bags off at my home and let me dress a little more appropriately for the occasion." Kenshin wore dark gray sweat pants that hung from his tapered hips and a classic white t-shirt.

"No problem Kenshin."

Kaoru and Kenshin finished their shopping together with lots of mini conversations. Afterwards Kaoru gave Kenshin directions to her house and bid him goodbye.

Kaoru opened the front door carrying an armful of groceries in her hands. Megumi heard footsteps coming from the door and greeted Kaoru by helping her with the heavy bags.

"So, what took you so long tanuki?"asked Megumi as the pair walked into the kitchen.

The younger woman cringed with annoyance at the given nickname. She closed a cabinet door, turned around, and answered, " I just invited someone over for lunch today."

Laughter was heard immediately. "Ohohoho!" Megumi chortled. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

A small wave of surprise washed over Kaoru's features. 'How did she know it was a guy? She's good.'

"How did you know?"

"A smart, beautiful and clever woman like me would know something like that."

"Don't' get full of yourself. Forget I asked. I'm inviting Kenshin Himura for lunch today."

Megumi continued her playfulness. "So quick, hmm? Don't you think you're being forward? Besides, it's wrong to kill a man so early in his life with your horrible cooking."

That caught Kaoru's attention. "Megumi!"

"Ohohoho. Kaoru, I'm just joking with you. But really, if you want help in anything, I'd be more than willing to."

"Well, now that you're a little more serious," she paused, "Ummm, could you help me prepare the food?" Kaoru admitted defeat. She didn't want Kenshin running from her horrible cooking. Better to keep him with Megumi's food than have him choke from hers.

"Sure." said Megumi.

The two women spent the next half hour preparing something decent for Kenshin. After they finished a knock was heard on the door. Kaoru, a bit startled, hurried to the door to greet who she thought was Kenshin. The door opened and revealed Sano, looking at Kaoru with a crooked grin. She stood for a moment, expecting him to explain as to why he came.

Sano said, "Are you going to let me in, Missy?" Not waiting for her rejection, he pushed Kaoru aside with a gentle nudge, and let himself in. Kaoru closed the door and ran after him.

"Sano, what are you doing here?" Demanded Kaoru again.

"Thought I'd come for a visit,' said Sano while he searched through the fridge as if he owned it.

"Sorry, but you'll have to leave."

He turned around, "What?"

" You have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so! Stop asking questions."

"Kaoru, stop being so childish," said Megumi.

Kaoru was about to yell an expletive at a certain someone, when the doorbell rang. She jumped and was excited at the thought of Kenshin arriving. She quickened her steps to the door and once again opened it.

"Hey."

Her expression faltered at the sight of him. "Oh, it's only you Yahiko."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Ugly!" yelled a 13 year old Yahiko.

"Shut up before I smack you!" She always acted like a little kid around him. Those two were so close, he was like a younger brother, but they fought like animals, and often times it was quite physical.

"Well you'll have to catch me first, fat, _ugly_, slowpoke!" He enunciated "ugly" and savored her reaction. He pushed Kaoru to the side and ran into the house. She took his bait and ran after him, forgetting to close the door.

She turned bright with anger. "Don't worry brat, when I catch you, I'll beat you to a pulp!"

Yahiko ran onto the familiar kitchen, zoomed by Megumi and headed for the stairs. Kaoru followed close behind and knocked Sano down in the process.

"Hey Missy, watch where you're going!" Kaoru didn't bother to stop and followed Yahiko's taunting comments. Megumi, who stood by and watched the whole incident could not contain herself and started laughing with great pleasure at Sano, who had frosting all over his face from the huge slice of cake he was about to eat.

"What's so funny, kitsune? Laughing at your hurt boyfriend like that. You're a heartless doctor."

At that Megumi laughed even more. She finally came to aid Sano. She replied, "I would watch that mouth of yours, Roosterhead, or I just might not let you into my house for a very long time."

Not being able to argue back, Sano simply said, "Che."

Kaoru ran upstairs, still chasing Yahiko. Yahiko started heading down the stairs. 'If I go down the stairs then I can escape from Kaoru and get out of the house. Yeah, that's a good idea because the door is in front of the stairs' thought Yahiko.

Every inch Kaoru sprinted brought her that much closer to Yahiko. When she saw him about to go down stairs, she knew he'd try to leave through the open door. She continued to chase him down the stairs. She was 6 steps away from bottom of the stairs and her opponent only two. She stretched her arm out to grab Yahiko's shirt but at the last minute Yahiko changed his mind. Instead of going out the front door, he took a left turn, which led him into the living room. Kaoru noticed this but it was too late. She just missed grabbing him. 'Why did he change direction?' was the last thought she had as she lost her balance and fell on the floor, flat on her face.

Yahiko's smart move angered Kaoru. She lifted her head from the cold floor only to see a pair of feet clothed in white and black sneakers standing in the door way.

'Oh my god'

Kenshin stood at the door but for a few second before he saw two bodies rushing down the steps and then saw the second body fall down. He recognized the fallen form as his friend, Ms. Kamiya.

"Are you hurt?" asked a worried Kenshin. He looked at her pale face. Her cheeks were tinted a deep cherry red, her forehead was covered in a light layer of sweat, and her breathing was uneven.

"I'm fine. Come in, Kenshin." She responded, finally overcoming her embarrassment.

"Of course."

AN: Yahhh, it's finished ( the chapter). Enjoy it because I won't be updating for a while. Ideas and suggestions will be appreciated at this point. See ya everyone.


End file.
